


About Barton

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve finds an odd time to ask questions.





	About Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).



“So tell me about Barton,” Steve said as he ran one finger from Natasha’s hipbone to her navel. 

She shivered at his delicious touch. 

“He rescued me from a life of crime,” she said. “Now shut up and touch me some more.” 

He leaned close and kissed a naked breast, causing more shivering. “Not until you tell me more about Barton. Should I be jealous?”

“Of him?” She laughed, a throaty sound that made _Steve_ shiver a little. “I do love him, but he is family, a brother to me.”

“Do tell,” Steve said as he moved up and kissed the tender skin beneath her ear. “You told me once that I was like a brother.” 

“That was before I’d seen you naked.” She ran her hand over his chest. 

“But after you kissed me.” He bit her ear, tugging it with his teeth. 

“Your kissing got better.” She grabbed his jaw and pulled him close, kissing him. 

It was some time before they spoke again. 

She lay beside him with her head on his shoulder. She was lazily making circles on his stomach with her fingertip. 

“So about Barton?” He asked. 

“He’s married and has kids. Two kids. His wife is Laura. Now hush and show me how quick a supersoldier’s recovery time is.” The hand on his belly slipped low and her question was answered quite pleasurably for both of them.


End file.
